The present invention relates to the field of computer program code translation.
Historically, high-level computer source languages such as FORTRAN, COBOL and PL/1 were developed to provide not only ease of programming, but also portability among various computers by enabling programs to be written in machine-independent languages and thereafter translated into machine-dependent object code form by a compiler. Thus, computer users and vendors, having made the (often enormous) investment in the development of a software system, were provided with a relatively inexpensive means of upgrading their computer hardware without losing the benefit of that investment.
Compiler technology is not the total solution, however. For example, the source code for a program may be unavailable, because, perhaps, the party owning it is not willing to make it available for recompiling or, in the case of older programs, it has simply been lost. Additionally, the resolution of the dissimilarities among various hardware configurations may be beyond the scope of compiler technology; the principal function of a compiler is to resolve differences in semantics and syntax from one processor to another, not differences in particular features of the computer hardware and operating system. For example, a program taking advantage of particular graphics capabilities of one computer cannot simply be recompiled to run on a machine that does not have those capabilities. (The terms "computer" and "machine" are used interchangeably herein.)
The above considerations have magnified with the personal computer explosion. A wide variety of hardware configurations have been introduced into the marketplace and, because of the above-described limitations of compiler technology, it is expensive to port sophisticated programs, such as word processors and graphics-oriented packages, from one hardware configuration to another. This has led to a lag in the development of programs relative to the marketplace introduction of new hardware; software developers have hesitated to commit the resources to such porting until sufficient sales of the hardware have evidenced the likelihood of reasonable return on the porting effort. By the same token, computer vendors have had to wait for third-party software developers to commit to porting their software to the new hardware base before they could profitably market their hardware--a real catch-22.
In response to this situation, some vendors have developed schemes by which the unported version of the software, designed to execute on a first or "source" computer, is made to execute on a different, "target" computer. Such schemes include so-called hardware and software emulation.
Specifically, hardware emulation involves the introduction of, for example, a co-processor which replicates, in hardware, the functionality of the source computer. The merits of this approach include performance comparable to that of the source machine and the ability to execute most of the applications developed. However, it is quite difficult to exactly replicate the necessary functionality of the source machine in a cost-effective manner. Indeed, it is often the case that, due to architectural differences between the source and target machines (e.g., differing bus architectures), certain nonstandard peripherals used in the source machine (e.g., graphics controllers) cannot be supported in the target machine, thereby precluding the execution on the target machine of programs that relied on the presence of such peripherals. Such limitations of hardware emulation approaches have relegated them to only limited success in the marketplace.
The other approach, software emulation, involves the use of so-called emulation software, which takes, as input in real time, object code programs compiled for the source machine, identifies each instruction as it needs to be executed, and performs an equivalent operation on the target machine by executing a sequence of target machine instructions which replicates the functionality of the original instruction. This has the effect of converting the source machine instruction to one or more target machine instructions. In cases in which the source machine instruction would have invoked operating system or other machine-specific services of the source machine, the emulation software must further include software which recognizes the occurrence of each such invocation and accesses a corresponding target machine service.
One of the merits of the software emulation approach is the fact that it is relatively inexpensive. Moreover, the emulation software can be easily modified to accommodate both a) changes made to the source and/or target machines and b) necessary corrections to the emulation software itself, e.g., to fix "bugs". On the other hand, in order for the emulation to execute on the target machine with performance comparable to that of the source program executing on the source hardware, the target machine hardware must provide performance substantially superior to that of the source machine hardware as described below. Depending on the capabilities of the source machine, this criterion may be unattainable at reasonable cost.
There are at least two reasons why a software emulation requires superior performance from the target machine, both being due to the real-time nature of software emulation. The first relates to the fact that, in addition to the actual execution of the emulating target machine instructions, time is required to first convert each source machine instruction as it is encountered in the input stream. The second reason relates to the need to replicate both the primary and so-called side effects of the source processor instruction set.
As the term implies, the primary effect of any instruction is the fundamental purpose of the instruction. (For example, the primary effect of an ADD instruction is the addition of two quantities, while the primary effect of a JUMP instruction is the changing of the flow of control.) By contrast, side effects include pieces of information resulting from the execution of an instruction which are maintained by the hardware for further reference by the executing program. (The term "side effect" as used herein is defined more rigorously hereinbelow.) Side effects include, for example, the setting of condition code registers. Inasmuch as the emulation software operates on an instruction-by-instruction basis and therefore cannot determine when, if ever, such side effects will be referenced later in the execution, all side-effects must be duplicated in the target machine. Because in the source machine these side effects are carried out by the processor hardware as an integral part of the instruction itself, they do not significantly affect performance in the source machine. However, differences in the processors used in the source and target machines are typically such that execution of the individual instructions of the software emulation on the target machine may result in side effects that are completely different from those of the source instructions executed on the source machine. Therefore, each side effect of each source machine instruction that does not have an equivalent on the target machine must be explicitly emulated on the target machine via a separate target machine instruction or instruction sequence. This results in a voluminous expansion of the program code.
As a consequence of the foregoing, the target machine must be capable of executing a great number of instructions in the time that the source machine would have executed a single instruction in order to simply provide performance comparable to that of the program executing on the source machine. This may be readily achievable if the source machine is of an older, inferior technology, in which case a target machine with substantially superior performance may well be available at reasonable cost. Disadvantageously, however, if the source and target machines are of similar technology, then the user must either accept substantially degraded performance or invest in a superior, and undoubtedly much more costly, target machine.
A third approach to the execution on a target machine of software developed for another machine is referred to as "translation"--an approach which overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of both hardware and software emulation as outlined above.
Translation is similar to software emulation in that it involves the use of software which typically takes, as its input, object code programs compiled for the source machine and converts each source machine instruction to one or more target machine object code instructions which replicate both the primary and side effects of the source processor instruction set. However, while the software emulation approach involves the processing of source machine instructions in real time, i.e., as they are encountered in the program input stream, translation does this "off line" and stores the resulting target machine instructions for later execution. The advantage of this approach is that the loss of performance occasioned by the need to perform the conversion of source machine instructions at execution time is avoided. Disadvantageously, however, the translation typically requires vast amounts of storage space due to the aforementioned expansion of program code, as described above. Moreover, since the translation must still emulate side effects, it potentially suffers from the same performance degradation as software emulation.